


Two Tie-red

by sweetmars03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Drarry, How Do I Tag, M/M, Secret Relationship, house tie mix up, these two dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmars03/pseuds/sweetmars03
Summary: Harry and Draco have successfully kept their relationship a secret for long enough that both boys feel confident they won't get found out.That is of course until one morning when they wake up far too late and rush off to their classes in a hurry.I wonder who's going to tell them they're wearing the wrong house tie.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 41
Kudos: 713





	Two Tie-red

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of one very specific joke in this story, girls at Hogwarts don't wear house ties. Just roll with it.
> 
> I have finally given in. I've tried resisting shipping Drarry for literal years but I have finally been broken. One spiral down Pinterest, two truly excellent fics and half an hour of TikTok cosplays have torn down half a decade's worth of willpower.
> 
> Anyways here's this, enjoy the shenanigans.
> 
> P.S. I just renamed this cause I came up with a pun

Gentle rays of sunshine streamed in through the window of the Room of Requirement’s current form, illuminating the scene.

Under comfortable bed sheets, two boys laid tangled in each other’s limbs sleeping contentedly.

These were always Harry’s favorite kind of mornings, the steady rise and fall of Draco’s breathing under his head as he snuggled into his chest, the warmth radiating from his body as he held to him tightly.

Harry leaned up and pressed a short kiss to Draco’s jaw, the boy stirring from his sleep. His arms tightened around Harry a brief moment before relaxing. He ran his hand up the boy’s back, his neck, settling on the side of his face, which he pulled close to his own.

A small sleepy smile made its way onto his face.

“Good morning, love.” His voice was still rough from having just woken up.

Harry could only really see the blurry outline of his face but he smiled back all the same. “Morning,” he answered, before resting his head on the other’s chest again.

Draco started shifting around though, hand reaching for the nightstand, missing twice before coming upon his wand. Harry heard him mumble an incantation that would tell him the time, before Draco was shooting up, shoving Harry off of him and almost toppling from the bed.

“We’re late!” He hissed urgently, grabbing at the disparate articles of clothing that littered the floor.

Harry mumbled something incoherent into his pillow as he tried to find the blankets to pull around himself.

“We’ll just skip breakfast.” Harry argued.

Draco, with his pants pulled halfway up his legs, reached up and yanked the sheets from under Harry, who barely managed to catch himself before he hit the floor.

“We’re late for class, idiot! Breakfast has been over for fifteen minutes!”

For a moment, Harry’s sleep addled brain struggled to comprehend what was being said. Then:

“Shit!”

Blindly he grabbed at the clothes he’d been wearing yesterday, hoping he wasn’t putting them on inside out as he couldn’t really tell without his glasses.

On the other side of the bed, he could hear Draco cursing against his shirt buttons while trying to force his feet into his shoes without any assistance from his hands.

The mad dash continued as both boys scrambled to get dressed. Harry grabbed his tie, still done up from yesterday, and hung it over his neck without a second thought as he fastened his cloak on crooked, grabbed his bag and bolted to the door.

“Wait!” Draco shouted after him. Harry spun around wildly, before being hit in the face with something. His hands immediately shot up to catch it and found his glasses.

“Don’t throw my glasses at me from the other side of the room!” Harry fumed.

Not looking up from where he was yanking a comb through his hair with little regard for the knots he was pulling at, Draco answered: “Granger would’ve fixed them, now get out of here!”

Harry would be having a word with his boyfriend that evening but for now he was right. It was bad enough they were both going to be late to their respective classes, they should at least have a bit of a buffer between arrival times.

Without looking back, Harry tore out of the room and down the hallway, jamming his glasses on his face to figure out which way he was going as he held his bag in front of him to keep it from falling open as he hadn’t closed the latch in his hurry.

~

Harry exploded into McGonagall’s classroom, breathing heavily.

“Well, how nice of you to join us, Mr. Potter. A point from Gryffindor for every minute you were late, now sit down.”

Harry bowed his head and hurried over to his seat, dumping his bag beside it and taking a moment to catch his breath. McGonagall continued with her lesson as he tried to fix himself up as discreetly as possible, noticing he had done up the buttons on his shirt wrong. He tightened his tie around his neck and fixed his collar.

He reached down to pull out his quill and parchment, trying to think of what his cover up story would be. He and Draco were supposed to have one prepared just in case but he couldn’t seem to remember it so he’d need to wing it.

Just when he was trying to determine whether anyone would believe him if he said he had gotten locked out of the Gryffindor dorms, Hermione tapped at his shoulder.

Harry turned to look at her, sitting beside him with an almost uneasy look on her face.

“What?” Harry mouthed as quietly as possible making sure McGonagall was distracted.

Hermione pushed a folded piece of paper into his hand. Checking one last time that McGonagall wouldn’t spot him, he unfolded the note and read it.

In Hermione’s neat handwriting, the words: “Why are you wearing a Slytherin tie?” stared back at him.

“I’m not wearing a-” He mused to himself aloud as he looked down and saw-

Oh fuck!

He pulled the ends of his cloak around himself as if he were naked.

“Are you quite done, Mr. Potter, or would a few extra points from Gryffindor house put an end to that show you’ve got going on over there?”

His face feeling distinctly hotter, Harry shook his head no and slid down into his seat as much as possible.

Draco was going to kill him.

~

Draco sighed with relief as he opened the door to the History of Magic classroom and found that Professor Binns had not noticed his absence.

He strode in as confidently as possible, hoping if he acted like nothing was out of sorts, no one would question him on why he was nearly half an hour late.

He sat down and pulled out his quill, thinking it might be a good time to get ahead on his Charms homework, when he heard Pansy Parkinson giggling behind him.

A small fraction of him panicked at the thought that she might have some idea about what he’d been up to the night before but he squashed it quickly. Even if she suspected he had had a romantic encounter, Potter would be dead last on the list of possible candidates, if he was even on the list at all. So, fixing his signature sneer on his face, he turned around to her.

“What’s so funny?” He drawled out.

Nothing but pure and utter glee shone out from the girl’s eyes as she glanced down and back up quickly, whistling quietly.

“Just wondering whose tie are you wearing?”

For a moment Draco dropped the facade, confusion taking over his face.

“What do you mean whose tie am I wearing, it’s mine, obviously.”

Pansy held her hand over her mouth as she tried to stifle her giggles, which were quickly calling attention from the other students.

Draco glanced down to see-

Oh, he was gonna throttle Harry!

Draco remained frozen, trying very, very hard not to let the rage he felt for his boyfriend at the moment to show on his face.

Play it cool, play it cool! His thoughts shrieked at him.

“Oh, that. That was on purpose of course.” Even to his own ears it sounded like absolute malarkey, but Draco had years of practice in the art of lying with a straight face and so he pushed on like what he was saying wasn’t completely ridiculous.

“I was gonna try and… get points docked off Gryffindor?”

Shit, he wasn’t supposed to make it sound like a question.

This time Pansy snorted a laugh, loud enough that Binns broke out of his reverie to glare at them momentarily before continuing his droning monologue.

“Yeah, right. Can’t wait to meet your little boytoy.”

“Keep waiting.” He growled out quietly. He’d be damned if this was how he and Harry got found out, after six months of sneaking around the castle.

“Good luck with that. You do remember we have Potions with the Gryffindors later, right?” Then, with a grin like a cat who caught the canary. “I wonder, is it Dean?”

At this point the whispers had slowly spread out across the classroom until every Slytherin was surreptitiously staring at him, and the red and gold tie around his neck.

Forget throttling, he was gonna murder Harry as soon as he got his hands on him.

~

“So who is it?” The Gryffindors had immediately pounced on Harry as soon as class ended and before he knew what was happening he was trapped in a ring of his classmates jostling each other for a closer view.

“Umm…” Harry stammered trying to push through. Denying it was useless, he wasn’t as clever as Draco, he wouldn’t be able to come up with a remotely convincing lie on time. Instead he grabbed around in his memories as he tried to come up with the name of any Slytherin girl. He had to know some of them, but in his panic they had completely fled his mind.

“Paige?” He asked. Definitely started with a ‘P’. The Gryffindors just stared back at him until Ron finally asked.

“You mean Pansy?” Harry sighed with relief. “Yeah, her. Sure.”

There were a few moments of tense silence before the entire company erupted into raucous laughter.

“What?” Harry asked, suddenly agitated. Then he spotted Hermione out of the corner of his eyes, trying to suppress her laughter as she pointed at her collar, and it was at least several more moments before Harry remember, girls don't wear ties at Hogwarts.

He had to resist the urge to smack himself in the face.

Ron clapped him in the back as the Gryffindors finally dispersed a bit, having exited the castle to cross the grounds and take Herbology.

“Don’t worry, Harry, we’ll find out who the bloke is by the end of the day.”

“What? Why?” Harry demanded. From his other side Dean grinned at him, reaching up to tap his temple. “Double Potions with the Slytherins later.”

As they passed the lake, Harry prayed for the Giant Squid to reach out and drag him into the depths. Anything was better than this torture.

~

“Malfoy and a Gryffindor, sitting in a tree,”

Draco glared at Pansy with new found rage that just managed to get her to quiet down.

“I was wondering,” Blaise Zabini said, throwing an arm over Draco’s shoulder. Draco shoved him off. Zabini continued on as if Draco wasn’t trying to Incendio his robes with his mind. “Whether you’d like to give any input on the bet we’ve got going on? 20 Galleons say it’s Weasley and personally that’s where my money’s at, but some people are insisting Longbottom.”

Draco resisted the urge to gag.

“I would sooner die.” He said, reaching up and starting to undo the knot, fed up with the whole ordeal. Just as he was tugging the horrid red and gold thing over his head, ready to sacrifice as many house points as was necessary to put an end to this, Professor Flitwick called out to him from the front of the class.

“Mr. Malfoy, ties are a part of the school mandated uniform, you cannot be without it.”

He could’ve cried.

“But, Professor-”

“No buts, unless you want to schedule an audience with Headmaster Dumbledore. Put it back on and pay attention.”

Jaw set, Draco adjusted the tie once more. Would this torment ever end?

~

Come lunchtime and Harry was desperately trying to get away from his colleagues to either track down Malfoy and exchange ties or if that wasn’t possible to run up to Gryffindor tower where he had extras he could change into.

He’d already tried taking it off, to which McGonagall hadn’t threatened to take even more points from Gryffindor and seeing the disastrous morning that Harry had already had he didn’t want to test his luck.

Unfortunately his entire class seemed determined to follow him so finding Draco was out of the question. Any passersby they encountered on the way stared in bewilderment at the green and silver tie sticking out like a sore thumb around Harry’s neck, surrounded by a gaggle of Gryffindors.

“Leave me alone!” He shouted out to them. 

They were supposed to be in the Great Hall eating lunch, and if a teacher caught the whole lot of them just loitering around there’d be hell to pay.

But at this point everyone was far too invested in figuring out the identity of his bedroom partner to care much for other consequences.

“Yeah right, and let you weasel out of this, I don’t think so.” Dean snorted.

Even Hermione of all people was tagging along behind everyone, reading a book as they walked and Harry tried shaking them off.

“Help me!” Harry had whisper yelled at her. She had hidden a smirk behind her book.

“Whatever do you mean?” He could hear the amusement in her tone.

But eventually the bell rang and it was time for Harry’s moment of fate. Down to the dungeons and into his doom.

~

By the time afternoon classes rolled around most Slytherin and Gryffindor students were positively buzzing.

The moment of truth had arrived and they were ready.

Both Harry and Draco considered skipping Potions but knew well enough their absences would let everyone know anyway, and neither of them were eager to cross Snape.

The Slytherins arrived at the dungeons first, the most excited and chatty they had been in years. Everyone had taken a turn poking fun at Malfoy and most of them had stopped quickly for fear of losing their fingers.

It seemed Draco waited forever sitting in his usual chair in the front, face getting progressively redder and redder as he kept imaging when Harry would walk through that door, flanked by every damn Gryffindor in their year, with a Slytherin tie he’d been wearing all day.

The mortification was almost enough to kill him.

The Slytherins were finalizing the betting pool, everyone hurrying to throw in some last few Knuts and Sickles into their pile. It really did seem the whole lot of them thought he was sleeping with Weasley.

Oh God, Draco couldn’t take this any longer. He shot up out of his chair, ready to stride out with what was left of his dignity and then bolt for his dorm when the doors finally opened and the Gryffindors poured in.

~

The Gryffindors had taken as long as they had because Harry was looking for any excuse to double back to the tower.

“I left my Potions book.” He’d argue. “You can borrow mine.” Ron immediately interceded.

“We were supposed to bring our own ingredients.”

Within seconds everyone had split between themselves the task of sharing their materials with Harry.

“Oh, for the love of Merlin, you’re all trying to kill me.” Harry had groaned loudly, trying not to imagine the hell he’d be put through when they saw who was wearing a Gryffindor tie among the Slytherins.

“Is it Goyle?” Neville asked.

“God, no!”

And suddenly he was face to face with the door to the Potions classroom. He hesitated before Dean and Seamus both shoved him through it.

The Slytherins were all standing around waiting, some of them clutching onto little slips of paper.

There was a dead silence as they all stared at him and the conspicuously not-Gryffindor tie he was wearing.

He spotted Draco, standing at the front of the classroom, face as red as the tie around his neck he should not have been wearing.

Harry had to assume his own face was a similar color.

Behind him the Gryffindors had also gone completely quiet. In his mind's eye he could see Ron with his jaw hanging open.

Then Draco was stomping towards him, and Harry wasn’t comfortable standing still like a fluffy little bunny in the path of an oncoming bulldozer so, despite being the last thing he wanted to do, he started walking towards his boyfriend.

They met in the center of the room, Draco’s hands balled at his side.

Then, almost in sync, they both reached up to undo their ties, Draco pulling at his rather violently, glaring murderously at Harry.

Harry cleared his throat as he took off his tie. “I, umm… I took your tie this morning.” He said awkwardly.

He almost withered under the look Malfoy gave him.

“I. Noticed.” The blond said tersely as he reached up and crammed the Gryffindor tie over his boyfriend’s head as roughly as possible, before tugging on the end harshly, as if he were trying to strangle Harry with it.

Harry tried to smile to see if it would keep him from getting killed.

Then Draco had turned on his heels and was stomping away from him.

Harry reached up to run his hand over his neck before calling out.

“I’ll see you at seven at the usual place?”

Draco let out a bark of laughter.

“You’re lucky I haven’t chucked you off the highest tower, Potter.”

Harry grinned. That meant yes.


End file.
